1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and, in particular, to a tool support assembly for telecommunication cabinets.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications or electronics industry, it is common practice to locate free-standing hardware and equipment outdoors. Typically, this hardware and equipment includes a surrounding cabinet to protect from ambient weather and other environmental conditions. As used herein, the term “cabinet” includes terminals, closures, enclosures, housings, and other devices used to protect outdoor  telecommunications and/or electrical hardware and equipment. Cabinets may be polygon or non-polygonally shaped and constructed of any appropriate material, such as, for example, metal, polymer, plastic, ceramic, glass, crystal, and/or combinations thereof.
Technicians service this hardware and equipment when there are problems, upgrades, testing, maintenance, and other service requirements. Typically, the technicians bring a variety of tools such as umbrellas, test sets, flashlights, screwdrivers, and other objects, to work on the hardware and equipment. Because the technician does not have a great deal of room to work and frequently must use one hand to assist in securing the tools, it is difficult for the technician to gain optimal access to the hardware and equipment. For example, the technician is often required to use one hand to aim a flashlight inside the cabinet while the equipment is being inspected or serviced. The technician may also use one hand to hold and/or angle test sets to acquire measurement readings. Another example is during adverse weather conditions, when the technician uses one hand to hold or otherwise support an umbrella over the hardware and equipment. Thus, the technician frequently uses one or more hands to maneuver the tools making it difficult, tiring and time-consuming to optimally service the hardware and equipment.